Alexander Sisters
by Fatali Mortem
Summary: In their fifth year, the golden trio met 4 sisters and two guys all looking for answers for their questions. How was one of the two guys related to Srius Black and Snape. Find out. Review.


Disclaimers: The usual, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the talented works of J. K. Rowling.  
  
I just got this from an idea my sisters and me where talking about. In this fic they are all fifth- years during "Voldemort's Rises Again" time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
CHAPTER I – The Dream on Hogwarts Express  
  
  
  
In A Compartment On Hogwarts Express…  
  
  
  
"Jade wake- up!"  
  
"You're having a nightmare, wake- up!"  
  
"Wake- up!"  
  
Jade Alexander awoke suddenly much to the relief of her older sisters. The four were seated in a small compartment inside the train headed for the famous wizard school, Hogwarts. To keep the tiny area private her second eldest sister, Sapphire, charmed the room to keep it lock and perform a sort of spell to keep eavesdroppers from hearing anything going on inside. (A.N.: it's not what you think, they just have a little conversation they don't want the rest to know.)  
  
"Jade, are you okay? You were almost screaming there." The eldest of them, Ruby looked down on her sisters pale face, worried.  
  
Jade did not answer. Not a nod or shake of her head.  
  
Citrine the third eldest sister before her looked quite frightened but hid it well.  
  
"It's one of those dreams again, am I right?"  
  
This time they got an answer. Jade gave a weak smile and a shaky nod.  
  
"Yup, but I fine," she sat up, "No need to be worried."  
  
"Care to share what was in your dream?" Sapphire asked quietly.  
  
"It was about Dad and… Mom."  
  
The others stood silent understanding the topic of the nightmare their youngest sister kept on having. About 7 years ago…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Run! Upstairs! Don't look back! Hurry try to escape!" Maxwell (A.N.: I know stupid name but bear with me pls.) Alexander shouted, panicked by what's happening.  
  
"Hurry, try to hide! In here" Emerald Alexander said quietly, pushing her daughters into a small closet and guarding it. Through cracks peered four pairs of bright yet frightened eyes. They heard someone stumbled into the room and then they heard a very cold voice and the sound of their mother begging, pleading… crying for them to live.  
  
"Where are they woman, speak!"  
  
"No please, they are young killing them won't make a difference."  
  
"Telling me would differ, wouldn't it Mrs. Alexander?"  
  
"Please don't kill my babies."  
  
"Never mind Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A flash of green light and a yell that sounds more like, "Tranperitus", then silence so still it echoed around the small room. Suddenly without even a warning the closet door opened and a man that doesn't seem like human pulled young Jade to her feet… a flash of green light, a yell and another flash of light…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Flashback  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Another Compartment…  
  
  
  
"So your Cedric's brother? But why didn't you come here when you were supposed to be in first year?" Harry Potter a.k.a. The- boy- who- lived asked a young lad with dark brown hair and dazzling silvery blue eyes, his name was Josh. Diggory Joshua.  
  
"Well yes, I am his brother, I was supposed to be in Beauxbatons (spelling?) but got transferred here."  
  
"Okay, so do you think your going to be in Hufflepuff like your brother?" Ronald Weasley a red- haired freckled face, blue- eyed boy asked.  
  
The girl sitting with them snapped at him, "Ron that's for the hat to decide not him."  
  
Ron glared at a brown- haired, browned eyed Hermione Granger who was reading a teen magazine.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not interrupting for once?"  
  
Hermione just glared. Over the summer they had changed greatly, Hermione's face and petite body had turned into a full- fledge model material, which earned the looks of many men. Harry now had a growth spurt and stood at a towering 5'11 almost 6 feet, his body was now tanned and a bit muscular from Quidditch training. Ron had grown to the height of 6 feet and his red hair turned into a much rugged color of aburn, like Harry he develop a bit of muscles.  
  
"Uh you guys," Josh broke in between the staring contest, "Don't you think we'd better dress now?"  
  
Without saying a word, Hermione left, probably to dress- up in the girl's bathroom. A few minutes later the train slowed to a stop and student's piled out chattering and gossiping.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. Professor Dumbledore said I have to ride the lake." Josh looked a bit confused. "I wonder what he meant by that."  
  
As soon as he left, they went to the horseless carriage waiting for them. When they arrive inside they took a seat near the front of the House table eager to see the Sorting and to eat of course. Professor Mcgonagall, deputy headmistress, (spelling?) led a pile of first- years in front of the school just as Professor Flitwick, the Charms Teacher, brought out a very battered hat on a stool. Everybody waited and after a while the hat sang the Sorting song and began the sorting, From Aalajar, Cresencia, Ravenclaw to Zane, Kenneth, Gryffindor. Headmaster Dumbledore looked around and stood up for his usual welcoming speech.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to dish out a couple of news. Due to some circumstances Hogsmeade trips are not allowed anymore due to the rise of Voldemort." Lots of students winced at this. "The forest is not aloud to anyone and might I remind to all that there would be stricter rules and prohibition. On a happier note I would like to introduce six students to our fifth- year batch and our new DADA teacher Professor Lupin, whom I know everybody's heard of."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each grinning as the others thunderous applause rang out. As the clapping went down Professor Dumbledore turned to Mcgonagall.  
  
"Professor Mcgonagall would you please."  
  
"Diggory, Joshua."  
  
Josh came out as the Hall filtered with whispering and sighs of "He's cute", "Didn't know he had a brother". He sat on the stool and jammed the hat to his head.  
  
"Hmm… Your loyal like your brother but not too loyal, smart… yes, let me see. No definitely not a Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I think GRYFFINDOR is the best.  
  
The Gryffindor clapped as the sorting hat finished with Josh, who sat beside Hermione.  
  
"Snape, Kyle Sylvester."  
  
The talking stopped and everyone stared at a blushing Snape.  
  
"If everybody realizes this, yes Kyle is in fact the son of Professor Snape." Dumbledore called out.  
  
"You go sir!" Somebody yelled.  
  
"I appreciate the cheer Mr. Weasley." Snape said looking at George.  
  
Another guy came out and most girls swooned. He had dark hair like his dad but cut short and a bit spiky, with blue eyes and a nice grin. In other words a hunk.  
  
"Hmm… ah, unlike your father you are brave and courageous, GRYFFINDOR for you!"  
  
A lot of Gryffindor girls clapped and cheered. Professor Mcgonagall paused before reading the next name.  
  
"Alexander, Citrine."  
  
A gasp whispered around as a very pretty girl with her hair in pigtails entered. She had hair that looks like black but with tinge of red and innocent gold eyes and a very sweet smile. She took the sorting hat and placed it on her head.  
  
"Ah, smart… brave. Hmm, your definitely a sugar, HUFLEPUFF is were you'll really be!"  
  
Hufflepuff house gave a loud cheer as Citrine, eyes bright, sat down.  
  
"Alexander, Sapphire"  
  
Everyone turned towards Citrine as a Hufflepuff boy, leaned over and whispered, "Your twin?"  
  
"Well, sort off."  
  
The door opened and a girl that looks exactly like Citrine entered. She had her hair in a neat braid and her blue eyes were sharp and alert. While Citrine held an air of sweetness and sincerity, she held an air of a proud scholar. She sat down and put on the hat.  
  
"Another Alexander, but different very different from her twin… let see. Proud, intelligent… maybe in Gryffindor but not quiet. RAVENCLAW is where you'll click in!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table gave her a round of applause beaming. She sat down and was immediately engaged in a conversation.  
  
"Alexander, Ruby."  
  
"What? Triplet?" A voice yelled out. Everyone turned to Fred Weasley and laughed as his own twin pushed him back to his seat. Citrine and Sapphire smiled to each other.  
  
Another girl entered. Different from her other sisters, Ruby carried with her confidence and warmth that leave many unfortunate men drooling. Her hair tied back in a messy ponytail and red- brown eyes bright, she waved to them before settling down.  
  
"Ah, a triplet I see, now this is what I'm looking for, pure bravery, skills in duels… no doubt you are in GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Gryffindor welcomed Ruby with a lot of cheers and clapping. Now only one more left to be sorted.  
  
"Alexander, (What? Another one? George said) Jade." Now even the other Professors (save for Dumbledore were astounded, quadruplets!  
  
Suddenly a cold breeze swept through and one by one everybody quieted down as the last sister entered. Her long hair was loose and swept around her face, her green eyes were so cold you could freeze by just looking. Her appearance made the room temperature drop a couple of notches. She was so different and yet so intimidating because of the powerful cold aura she seem to spread, the one that sends shivers down your spine and make you fell strangely hunted. They know even without that sorting hat she was a Slytherin, to their surprise the hat seemed to be thinking before putting her into Slytherin.  
  
But when she walked to her house table, no sound was elicited just plain shock and fear.  
  
It was Professor Dumbledore who broke the stifling silence.  
  
"Now that that's finish, let's eat."  
  
The great hall soon sounded with talking, laughter, giggling. Ron leaned over Ruby and Kyle to introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley this is Hermione Granger…"  
  
"Pls. to meet you."  
  
"Joshua Diggory."  
  
"Hi and it's Josh just Josh."  
  
"And Harry Potter."  
  
"Hullo."  
  
Ruby nodded to each one, Harry was surprised that only Kyle showed no recognition to his name.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ruby, well you must know already."  
  
"I'm Kyle not Sylvester."  
  
"Um, Kyle who is your mother?" Harry turned to him.  
  
"Katherine Black," he laughed as he saw the startled look on their face. "I know, surprise, my mother is the sister of the murderer Black."  
  
He saw the others glance bewildered and laughed more.  
  
"Uh, um… Ruby I've been meaning to ask you is your sister really that… scary?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione gave him the "you're- being- rude" look"  
  
"Scary? No she's just like that, but trust me she's really nice and funny." Ruby laughed.  
  
They gave her a look that says, "I- Don't- Believe- You" that caused her too giggle.  
  
"I'm serious, you just have to know her."  
  
After the meal, were they talked about Ruby (is your eyes really red? Yes.) and her sister's characteristics, name ("yup all of us are named after gems") and etc, they went up to the dormitory room, through the fat lady (Jewel Fairy). They finally went to sleep. With Ron dreaming about fame and girls. Harry thought that he'd dream about Cho, but he dreamed about a certain red- eyed girl named Ruby.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry if this is Stupid. I'm just twelve. Please Review and give me suggestion. C,'' ) 


End file.
